Invited
by Duchess Donut
Summary: Pinkie Pie is hosting another one of her infamous parties, only with a twist. Will your invitation be chosen next?


**Invited**

_Written By: Duchess Donut_

_*** I had to delete my first draft due to many random mistakes.**_

* * *

><p>The sleepy sun of Ponyville dipped into it's nightly sleep as the moon consumed the night.<p>

Everypony retired to their homes, weary after a long, productive day. Well, everypony except a deflated,

sobbing pink mare. Her usually poofy curls fell limp on her back, her straight tail coiled around her hooves.

"My f-f- friends h-hate my p-parties!" she sobbed to Gummy, who blinked in response. She leafed through the

stack of abandoned invitations, lonely and depressed, when an idea popped into her mind. An awful idea, but an idea nonetheless.

She shuffled the invites, from Princess Celestia to Derpy Hooves, and held them like a hand of poker.

She turned to Gummy.

"Pick a card, any card!" she chimed with sudden enthusiasm. Gummy blinked again and waddled toward

the parchment to the far right. Pinkie's eyes sparkled, her lips pulling away from her cavity-filled teeth.

"Ah, sweet, sweet Twilight! A fine choice, if you ask me! I always _knew_ she hated my parties!" And with that,

Pinkie galloped out of her house. She had another party to host.

* * *

><p>"Spike, what have we learned about friendship this week? I haven't written to the Princess yet!" Twilight paced<p>

around her library, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She reviewed her calender, there had to be _something_ to write about!

_Help care for Fluttershy's animals...check. Sort __Rarity's fabrics...check. Harvest apples for Applejack...check._ Could she write about any of these?

"Uh, Twi?" Spike poked his purple pony friend, worry heavy in his expression, "didn't Pinkie Pie have a party today? You know how she gets when you miss her

parties...and besides, maybe you could find something to write about! Like, how you put aside your sleepiness to go hang out with her, or any of your other work?"

Twilight squealed and embraced her scaly friend."Oh Spike! Thank you, thank you! That's _perfect_!"

Without waiting for his response, Twilight dashed out of her library and hurried toward Sugarcube Corner, but was stopped in her tracks by a high-pitched sound that

could only be emitted from the one-and-only Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight! Guess what? I'm having a party RIGHT. NOW! And guess who's invited? YOU, silly billy!" the pink pony

thrust her hooves excitedly into Twilight's chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"Uh, Pinkie?" Twilight gasped for air from the blow, "I thought your party was...this afternoon. I came to apologize!"

Twilight's bubbly friend's expression went dark for a second, then returned to it's smiling, perky state.

"Oh, pshhhh, that's okay! I decided to throw ANOTHER! Yippee!" she grabbed Twilight's hoof and raced back to Sugarcube Corner.

"Oh! Wait! I forgot to mention that you need to put this on!" Pinkie waved a bandana in the air and secured it tightly over her

friend's eyes. "It's a surprise," she whispered, guiding Twilight up the staircase.

Once at the top of the staircase, Twilight heard the faint_ click_ of a lock from the door in which she entered.

Feeling a bit uneasy, she told herself it was simply Pinkie dropping some sort of small metal piece, though deep

inside, she knew the door had indeed been locked. After some time, Pinkie finally trotted toward Twilight.

"Alrighty! You can take off that blindfold now!"

With shaking hooves, the pony undid the tight knot that blinded her. What met her gaze instantly froze her to the spot,

numbing all of her senses.

Pony carcasses were tied at the legs with dried organs and folded accordion-style to pop out like jack-in-the-boxes, comical paint smeared and dripping off their faces.

Cupcakes were arranged on the table in front of her, pony tongues sticking out the top like cherries and random

arteries poking out here and there. What looked like a butchery was nestled in the far back corner of Pinkie's

room, dozens of meat cleavers and butcher knifes soaked with fresh, crimson blood. Hunks of rotting meat and

flesh sat on the back counter, the wretched stench tickling Twilight's nostrils. Dislocated pony heads rolled along

the floor, sewn together like a chain and blood still oozing out of the seams.

"Pinkie..." Twilight turned her horrified gaze onto her psychotic friend. Pinkie's eyes turned to slits, her eyelids

began to twitch.

"Call me Pinkamena," she hissed, blood flowing between her teeth. Opening her mouth to cackle

horribly, Twilight saw a pony's eyeball, chewed up and destroyed, nestled on Pinkamena's tongue.

"Pinkie...I mean, Pinkamena...why are you doing this? What purpose does murdering innocent ponies serve you?"

"Because," Pinkamena snorted, spitting out the

eyeball, "maybe if they're_ dead_, they'll have no choice but to loo-oove my parties! Which reminds me, time for

snacks! Can't have a party without snacks!" Pinkamena squealed, as if this was all a joke, and pinned Twilight

down.

"Remember, it's rude to reject your host's food!" Pinkamena smiled with her blood-stained teeth and

shoved the leaking eyeball into Twilight's mouth. The pony gagged and tried to spit out the throbbing "treat".

Pinkamena, frustrated, clamped Twilight Sparkle's mouth closed until she had no choice but to swallow it whole.

Twilight began to sob, the uncomfortable sensation of it sliding down her throat was too much. Pinkamena

examined the tears and grew outraged.

"You're obviously not having enough fun!" she stamped her hoof on her friend's unicorn horn, snapping it into

shattered pieces on the ground."Let's play Pin the Horn on the Pony! I'll start!" Pinkamena picked up a large

shard. Twilight, convulsing and writhing on the floor, was unaware of the predatory pony approaching her.

Pinkamena jammed a long, sharp shard into Twilight's eye, drilling it deeper and deeper. Liquid welled up around

the blade's point, throwing off her swift precision. Twilight let out a bloodcurdling shriek and scratched at her

severed eye. Pinkamena snorted and let the pain seep in.

"Do you _honestly_ think that will help you? Stupid, stupid Twilight!" with a abrupt jerk, she took out the pony's eye,

optic nerve and all. Blood cascaded out of the eye socket like a waterfall, running and tumbling down her

face. "Open up, here comes the punch!"

Pinkamena lifted Twilight's lips away from her mouth and, with some effort, released her jaw. The tangy blood

pierced the victim's throat, filling up her lungs and choking her.

"Isn't this fun?" Pinkamena's eyes began to twitch

violently, her hooves trembling as she popped out the other eye and ate it furiously. Twilight, too weak to shout,

rolled on the floor, bathing in her own thick, murky blood.

The reek of her dear friend's spilt blood brought Pinkie Pie back, even if just for a moment.

Pinkie gazed at her eyeless friend, coated in a blanket of shiny crimson. She looked at the dead ponies and various

butchery.

"T-Twilight?" Pinkie Pie poked her friend with her hoof, and got only a whimper in response. Suddenly,

she felt dissatisfied. Very dissatisfied. Rage overcame her again.

"Worthless SCUM!" Pinkamena violently battered her friend with her hind hoofs, sending her crashing against the back wall.

"Cry, you ignorant fool!" she ran for the sharpest meat cleaver she could find.

Twilight bellowed, vomit spilling out of her raw mouth and under her underside.

Pinkie Pie came back again, overcome by her friend's agony.

"Twilight!" she shrieked, coming to the aid of her best friend.

She lifted her out of the bloody vomit, her eyes moist with hot tears.

"I...I'm so, so sorry," Twilight murmured weakly, life slipping out of her hooves, "for not coming to your party this

afternoon...I'm so sorry Pinkie..."

Pinkie Pie began to wail. Tears washed her hooves and burnt her eyes. She shook with sobs, her heart breaking into a million pieces, though this pain could not be

mended.

The cool chill of the meat cleaver between her jaws summoned Pinkamena once again, rejuvenating a wild thirst to kill. To murder.

"You're not SORRY!" Pinkamena screamed, bashing the cleaver into Twilight Sparkle's side. She ripped and tore

through sheets of skin, muscle and bone.

Twilight lay lifeless, and yet, Pinkamena still began to hack away. She harvested every organ, feasting on the

rivers of fresh blood and membrane.

"Next time," Pinkamena mumbled to herself, kicking aside Twilight Sparkle's destroyed body, "remember to take

your invitation. Who can draw a card they don't have?"


End file.
